


A Very Hungry Caterpillar

by 13ways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Kid Fic, Larry spring drabble challenge, M/M, School Play, Wordcount: 100, dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ways/pseuds/13ways
Summary: Her first school playDRABBLE PROMPT: CATERPILLAR





	A Very Hungry Caterpillar

Blushing, Harry threads his long legs down the dark, narrow aisle, between the feet of other parents.

Louis’ gonna murder him. He’s probably devising a plan right now.

“Excuse me, sorry...” Harry’s fingers touch the seat backs until he reaches the empty seat, next to Louis. He plops down with relief.

“Where’ve you been?” Louis growls.

Harry shows him. “Getting flowers.”

An assortment of costumed children file on stage. A tiny girl, dressed as a rainbow caterpillar, steps forward for her solo.

_You are my sunshine_   
_My only sunshine._

They hold hands, beaming like lovestruck idiots.

_Go get ‘em, Darcy._

 

 

 


End file.
